<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shinko's Midwinter Luck by The_Flowering_Sun_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150434">Shinko's Midwinter Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flowering_Sun_Star/pseuds/The_Flowering_Sun_Star'>The_Flowering_Sun_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tortall - Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flowering_Sun_Star/pseuds/The_Flowering_Sun_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Roald realises that his betrothed isn't interested in men, but rather his friend Kel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keladry of Mindelan/Shinkokami of Conté</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shinko's Midwinter Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roald didn't consider himself an expert at social interaction. He preferred to hang back, get to know people first. But he did consider himself fairly observant and capable of reading people. It had taken the efforts of Kel and Yukimi to get him talking to his bride-to-be, and it was hard getting a read on the impassive Yamani. Once the conversation turned to interesting matters of strategy and logistics, the Princess Shinkokami opened up and became more animated. One thing was clear - the two of them could become good friends. But he also had a sneaking suspicion that friends was all they would ever be.</p><p>It was subtle, and you had to be very observant to catch it. Shinkokami was ever so slightly more attentive when one of the younger ladies was speaking. Her eyes shone a little brighter when Kel paid attention to her. She was slightly more likely to laugh at the ladies' jokes than the men's. If you paid careful attention, her eyes strayed and lingered on the ladies' necklines. Roald was coming to the conclusion that his betrothed preferred women to men.</p><p>That's where he had a problem. Part of him was instinctively disturbed by the idea. But a greater part remembered Kel's gently chiding bafflement at the boys' mocking jokes about such matters. The benign admonishment that she didn't see why anyone else should care what two consenting adults got up to. And Kel was usually right, he thought with a wry smile. When she took up a cause, it tended to be a worthy one, even if it did challenge what he would instinctively view as the natural order of the world.</p><p>So he would be marrying someone who likely had no interest in him as a partner. And that troubled him. He had hoped that he and his bride would come to love one another, despite having no choice in the match. That wouldn't happen now, yet he would be expected to take a woman who didn't care for him. How would he be any better than some of the less than chivalrous squires like Vinson or Garvey?</p><p>These thoughts had slightly troubled him, even as he left the party discussing crossbows with his new friend. They took a firmer form as he lay awake that night, and the next morning he sought out Kel.</p><p>"Hi Kel," he said when she answered her door. "Do you have a moment for a word in private?"</p><p>"Come in. What do you need?"</p><p>He sighed. "It's about Princess Shinkokami, and a matter of some discretion..."</p><p>He then proceeded to explain his thoughts and reasoning, omitting the way her eyes brightened especially around Kel. He also expounded on his worries about what it would mean for their upcoming marriage. Kel kept an impassive face throughout.</p><p>"You could just not worry about it, and do your duty to the realm. Tortall needs the alliance, and you need an heir."</p><p>"I'd be raping her!" He said, a hushed heat to his words.</p><p>"The two of you are expected to have a child. Who would see it that way?"</p><p>"You would!"</p><p>"True." She agreed with a small nod of her head. "But my opinion doesn't count for much."</p><p>"You really don't see it, do you? How much your opinion shapes things?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're a leader, Kel. And you make people think about things differently. It was you who put a stop to hazing among the pages, Kel. The rest of us would act if we saw something, but you went out of your way to stop it. And we followed your lead. Where we would be happy ignoring things as the way the world is, you make us confront things that aren't right. It can be uncomfortable, but you're usually right!"</p><p>"Oh." She said quietly. "So what are you going to do?"</p><p>"I don't know. I thought you might have advice since you're so close to her."</p><p>"Well, I don't know whether you're right or not. She hasn't said anything on our walks together. I suppose the thing to do is to ask her. Make it clear you don't mind, but are worried about what it will mean. You seemed to get on well enough, so there isn't that to worry about."</p><p>"At this point I think I'm more worried that I'm completely wrong, and I'll have offended her and look like a fool."</p><p>"What is there to be offended about? She might worry what you think of her considering the prevailing attitudes here, but she won't be offended."</p>
<hr/><p>Roald got his opportunity a couple of days later. Kel, Shinko and Yuki were resting on a low wall overlooking an empty training ground. They had been wandering the palace grounds, talking about everything and nothing. Roald came walking along the path they had yet to tread, a pensive look on his face.</p><p>"Good afternoon, ladies."</p><p>"Good afternoon, my prince." Kel replied, giving him a knowing look and a half raised eyebrow. She didn't believe he had stumbled across them by accident. Her thoughts were confirmed at his next words.</p><p>"Princess Shinkokami, might I have a word?"</p><p>"Of course." Shinko replied, offering her arm and allowing herself to be led a little distance away. The pair were in full sight for propriety's sake, but out of earshot for Kel and Yuki.</p><p>"What's that about?" Asked Yuki of Kel. "He was far more comfortable with her after the party."</p><p>"He thinks that Shinko might prefer the company of women, and is worried about what it would mean for their marriage. He's nowhere near as daft about that sort of thing as most people in Tortall, but he's still worried she'll be offended."</p><p>Shinko was quiet for a moment as they looked over at the pair of royals. Shinko had a look of worry that was slowly switching to relief.</p><p>"I don't know. As far as I know she's never been involved with anyone, male or female."</p><p>Kel and Yuki sat in comfortable silence, observing the unheard conversation. From what they could see, Roald and Shinko had fallen back into the comfortable friendly manner they had developed at the party. </p><p>"I wonder what Roald just said..."</p><p>"Hmm?" Asked Yuki.</p><p>"He's got the smirk he wears just after he's told an off colour joke. And Shinko is smiling and blushing. I *really* want to know what he said to get that sort of reaction from her!"</p><p>"We could ask; they're coming back."</p><p>Kel raised a questioning eyebrow at the two of them as they got closer.</p><p>"We've reached an understanding." Said Roald.</p><p>"It isn't exactly unusual for nobles in arranged marriages to take a mistress. At least Roald won't have to worry about hiding her from me!"</p><p>"Shinko will have to be more discreet, but we'll find a way. As for the succession, well, I have a brother. It's almost fitting. The first Roald had his nephew scheme to succeed him, and I'll scheme to have a nephew succeed me."</p><p>"Might I say that you have a very strange sense of humour?" Said Yuki. "Speaking of which, what did you say to Shinko that got her blushing like that?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Shinko exclaimed quickly, her eyes darting to Kel before looking away again.</p><p>Roald just laughed, and the four friends started to walk back to the castle. Shinko and Kel walked side by side in front, while Roald and Yuki followed.</p><p>"Thank you, Kel." Shinko said quietly.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Roald said just how much you've influenced him. Thanks to you I have a chance at happiness."</p><p>"You're welcome, I guess. I don't think I've really done anything though."</p><p>"He credits you, though. He's a good person."</p><p>"Yes, he is."</p>
<hr/><p>Their walks continued throughout the midwinter. Sometimes Roald or Yuki would join them, but it was mostly just Kel and Shinko. Eventually Kel got round to asking a question that had pressed on her mind.</p><p>"How did you know? That you preferred women, I mean."</p><p>"I don't know. I suppose I slowly realised that I wasn't interested in men. Other women would gossip, but I never really saw the appeal. They would talk about what they would like to do - you know how the baths can get! I couldn't see the attraction; men just aren't my type."</p><p>"What is your type?"</p><p>"Someone kind and intelligent. Someone strong who would hold me and cuddle me. What about you?"</p><p>"I don't know! I think I'm really flighty. I had a bit of a thing for Neal, and then for his cousin Dom. They both have a wry sense of humour, and they don't look bad either. Lately it seems that Cleon has been flirting with me. He's got nice muscles, but I don't know him all that well. We got on well enough when we were pages, but... I don't know. He seems so certain that I'd be interested, and that rubs me up the wrong way a bit."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hi Shinko! What brings you here?" Kel asked.</p><p>"I just fancied coming to see you. I've brought some of that spiced cider you liked."</p><p>"Well in that case, you'd best come in!" Kel said with a smile.</p><p>As Shinko placed the bootle of cider by the fire to heat, Kel fetched a pair of cups to place on a low table.</p><p>"It shouldn't take long to warm. Do you want some candied fruit? I think I still have some."</p><p>"Well, if you insist, I won't object." Shinko replied with a small smile.</p><p>They sat and ate the sweet treats in comfortable silence, until at last they decided that the cider was probably warm enough. Kel poured the two cups, and made to pass one to Shinko. Unfortunately, it was at this point that a slight tickle in her nose grew too much, and a sneeze burst forth. Her arm shook, and the hot cider spilt on Shinko.</p><p>"Blast it! Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine. But my clothes won't be if I don't soak them."</p><p>"I'll go grab a bowl and some water to put it in. I've got a nightshirt in that dresser that should fit you. Be back soon."</p><p>While Kel left to find a large enough bowl, Shinko delved into the dresser that Kel had indicated. She then pulled off her top, and put on Kel's shirt. It was rather large on her, of course, Kel being taller than her by some degree. After some thought, she reached up underneath the shirt to untuck and unwind her breastband, snaking it out.</p><p>Soon enough, Kel returned, carefully carrying the large bowl. She placed it at the side of the room, and carefully submerged the stained part of Shinko's top. That done, she returned to the fireplace.</p><p>"So, do you still want some of that cider?"</p><p>Shinko laughed. "I suppose after all that trouble, I'd best have some!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's alright. Accidents happen. The soaking will stop it staining, and it can be cleaned in the morning."</p><p>Kel hesitated, as if about to say something.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you want to stay the night? We can ask one of the servants to fetch you some of your clothes in the morning."</p><p>Shinko gently smiled. "I'd like that."</p><p>They whiled away the rest of the evening chatting a playing simple card games, until at last Kel gave off a yawn. </p><p>"Shall we sleep?" Asked Kel.</p><p>"I suppose we should. Can I go next to the wall?"</p><p>"Of course. Let me get the bed pan out first."</p><p>After Kel placed the pan of hot coals by the fire, Shinko clambered into the bed, and held the covers open for Kel. It wasn't long before Kel joined her, laying facing Shinko.</p><p>"Hey." Whispered Shinko.</p><p>"Hey yourself." Kel replied.</p><p>And then, somehow possessed by a daring she wasn't fully away she had, Shinko darted her head forward to press a brief kiss against Kel's lips.</p><p>"Midwinter luck, Kel." </p><p>"Shinko?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I..." She tailed off.</p><p>"Shh, shh. It's okay. I had a feeling you would like to be more than just close friends."</p><p>"And...?" Shinko asked, a hint of hope creeping into her tone.</p><p>"Well," Kel said and smirked. "I don't know. That kiss was a bit quick to judge from."</p><p>"Well, we could try again?"</p><p>Kel quickly licked her lips. </p><p>"I suppose we could."</p><p>This time the kiss was longer, lingering. Eventually they broke to draw breath.</p><p>"Well," said Kel. "I think that's a yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It annoys me a little that the only way I have of tagging Shinko is to use her name *after* she marries, something that doesn't even happen during the books!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>